Exercise machines of various designs exist to improve muscle strength and coordination and provide aerobic exercise. It has long been desired to provide an exercise machine that is able to fully and independently control both velocity and load. A machine capable of producing controlled load exercise provides a constant resistance force against which the user exercises through a desired range of motion, independent of the velocity of the movement. A controlled velocity exercise machine provides a constant speed through the desired range of motion, independent of the force applied. It is desirable to have an exercise machine that allows both controlled load and controlled velocity exercise.
The present invention fulfills these needs, and provides other related advantages.